


Roleplaying

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [225]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Professor Sam, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Student Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Roleplaying

Dean walked cockily into the room, watching Sam - _Mr. Winchester_ \- shuffle papers on his desk, organizing things, glancing up at Dean.

“Dean.” Mr. Winchester said curtly.

“Mr. Winchester.” Dean said, grabbing a chair and sitting down by the desk, watching the other man finish up what he was doing.

Finally, hazel eyes met Dean’s green ones.

“You’re not doing well in my class. Getting distracted. Mouthing off. Causing numerous disruptions. There’s also the fact that you are extremely close to failing, and you need this class to pass. You do want to pass, right?” Mr. Winchester asked. “Otherwise you’ll have to take it again on the next go around.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, cocky grin fading, before the professor interrupted him.

“I’m not sure if there is enough time for even the normal make up work I assign, Dean. We really need to figure out something to help your grade.”

Sir, I’ll do anything….I swear. I need this class to pass. Please, what can I do?“

"Let me think…” Mr. Winchester sighed. There were a few moments of silence before the professor scooted back in his chair, staring at Dean. “One thing comes to mind.” He murmured.

“And what’s that, Mr. Winchester?” Dean asked.

The other man freed himself from his pants, revealing his hardening cock, and Dean gave a small gulp of breath.

“Start sucking me off, Dean.”

“M-Mr. Winchester?”

“You wanna save your grade?”

“Yessir.”

“Then get between my legs.”

Dean moved quickly, looking up at the other man before sucking his cock down, hollowing his cheeks out.

“That’s it…” Mr. Winchester said softly, running his hands through Dean’s hair. “Perfect cock-sucking lips.”

Dean hummed softly, and the professor groaned.

“Shit. You’re just willing to do anything to help your grade. Should’ve thought of this sooner.”

Dean’s head bobbed up and down, hands gripping Mr. Winchester’s thighs.

“Damn it, Dean. Fuck, does that feel good. Jesus. Just keep doing that.” Mr. Winchester’s head dropped back, as he felt Dean’s tongue roam.

As the minutes ticked by, the room filled with more and more noise, as Dean’s professor came closer to orgasm.

“Fuck…fuck!” The professor growled, shooting down Dean’s throat. gripping Dean’s head tightly.

When Sam released Dean, Dean popped off his brother’s cock, rising to straddle him on the chair.

“God, Sammy…if I had known you were gonna get that hard from roleplaying…we would’ve done this such a long time ago.”

The two kissed, and Dean grunted, pulling open his pants to free his cock.

“Now Mr. Winchester…” Dean murmured softly. “What else do you want me to do?”


End file.
